


A New Start

by BLlover94



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLlover94/pseuds/BLlover94
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy enrolled to university, where he studies to be a surgeon. One day he finds a really handsome new boy in his class, who also became his dorm roommate. What will happen when he finds out the boy's identity?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first writing here, and I hope you will like it, and please give it chance! :)

* * *

_**A** _ _**New Start** _

* * *

 

_  Chapter 1 _

* * *

 

_**Third Person's POV** _

 

When Percy could finally went back to his dorm, he just wanted a very long bath, so he just locked his door and went to the bathroom. He had a really exhausting day, because today was his last exams, and he had to do an operation on a dead body in front of all of his teachers. The operation was easy, he could say that he was born to be a surgeon, but the writing exam was hard as hell. Also with his dyslexia it was nearly impossible for him to do it 100% but it went well. After his bath he threw himself at his bed staring at the ceiling. He thought about his friends at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and of course his mother, Paul and his little twin brother and sister, and he felt a little lonely and homesick. When he enrolled into this university, he had never thought that he would feel this way. Of course in that state he couldn't think straight.

**_Flashback_ **

_"I think we should broke up."_

_"......what??"_

_"I mean, of course I love you, but not the same way anymore. You changed after we were back from Tartarus. You became such a mystery and unbeatable, and more mature, just like if you wouldn't be the same. Also I changed a lot too, but in another way."_

_"So, are you now saying, that this is the end of our love, because I changed and because of this we should broke up?!"_

_"Please don't think about this in that way!"_

_"Then how should I think about Annabeth?! can you hear youself?? Humans are changing! This is not a real reason why people broke up with each other! They broke up, because they don't love each other anymore, and you said that you still love me! This kind of break up isn't like you Annie. Tell me your real reason!"_

_"..."_

_"Please! I deserve this much aren't I?"_

_"In my...In my new university, where I enrolled, I got to know a boy who is cute and kind and really really complete me in every way!!"_

_"I see....then....goodbye Annabeth."_

_And as an end of this conversation Percy packed his stuff, bought a ticket to Japan and left Camp Half-Blood, while the other campers were eating lunch._

_When Chiron and some of Percy's friend went to his cabin about an hour later he left, they only found his laptot open where he accepted a japanese university scholarship._

_**Flashback ends**_

 

 Percy sighted at the memory, and turned the light off.

 

The next day, he was really tired. He wasn't able to sleep for a long time because of his flashback, and after that he had a nightmare. So he felt awful. But that changed when a new boy entered his class.

.....

"Students, this our new surgeon trainee, Aresu Senso, who will be studying with you in the future. Greet him in a nice way!"

"Nice to meet you all. As teacher Inazuma said my name is Aresu Senso. Please take care of me!"

Percy wasn't so sure what was so suspicious for him about the new student, and at the same time he also felt his heart that was beating faster when the other boy made eyecontact with him.

"Is this desk is taken??"

When Percy looked up he saw Senso next to him and looked like he was't asking this the first time, so he assumed that he was staring in front of him again.

"Oh sorry. Of....of course it is. Wait no. I wanted to say yes. You can take it. Nobody sits here anyways."said the raven haired boy embarassed.

The other just chuckled and sat down next to the green eyed boy.

"I hope we will get along."whispered Aresu into Percy's ear then he turned his attention to the teacher again.

Percy didn't know what did he meant about this, and why did he felt a thumb from his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guy's, I wasn't able to update a new chapter!  
> Hope enjoy the new chapter!! :)

* * *

_  Chapter 2 _

* * *

 

 

_**"Ares's POV"** _

 

When I saw him, I wasn't sure if it's him anymore or another person. The punk looked way more mature after our last meeting. And needless to say, way more **hot**!

It's just, now I could clearly see the broken hero of Olympos. Just looking straight in front of him and listening the teacher. LISTENING! This was so horrible, first I couldn't even believe it, but after days went by, I started to get to know the new Percy Jackson. The hero who with his ADHD, enrolled one of the hardest university to become a surgeon, that is one of the most difficult profession, and was nearly impossible for a demigod to complete it because it demand concentration even for hours.  However I'm now sitting with Poseidon's kid, who managed to be here for now 3 years and became the role student with perfect grades. He succeded every test almost always with full scores. But the most unbelievable is, that he works as a voice actor to make a living!

And why am I here? The answer is quite clear: I had a crush on the punk since he kicked my ass at the age of twelve. So I decided that I waited long enough to get him. Now is my time. Percy Jackson will be mine. I just now, have to find out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but next time I will be back with a longer chapter!!  
> See you guys!! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Giant War, Percy enrolled to university, where he studies to be a surgeon. One day he finds a really handsome new boy in his class, who also became his dorm roommate. What will happen when he finds out the boy's identity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Finally I made some time to write again. Sorry for the long wait and as I promised, this chapter will be much longer than the second chapter! Hope you'll like it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"A new start"  
_

* * *

 

_**Percy' POV** _

 

It was an exhausting day. That new student was too familiar to me, to be able to ignore him, but right now I decided that I'll just go and take a bath and......

What?

What does the new kid, Aresu do in _my_ dorm?!

"Uh, excuse me...what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Ah, you're the boy who didn't want to let me sit next to you!"he said with a loud laugh."I'm here because I will be your roommate."he said with a wink.

I blushed a little on it, and ignoring my heart that was beating fast and was sure that the guy heared it too, I started to stutter:" I-I rea-really didn't me-mean that w-w-way, I w-was j-ju-just distracted and, and....."

The guy just laughed at me and said:"Don't worry about that, I was just joking!"

"O-Oh. Well I am sorry anyway."

Senso just smiled at me with a half-sided smile that was just too attractive! I tought I will just melt rigt there and then, but I had to collect myself, so he won't think I am attracted to him. But...would it be a lie? While I was thinking about these things, I hear that someone cleared his throut..really loudly. I realised that I was so in my thoughts that I forgot about my new roommate. " Uh sorry. Well, welcome to XXX university and in the 203 dorm.I hope we can get along."

"Oh I'm sure we _will get along, and thank you. I will_ be in you're care from now on." he said that with a wicked grin on his handsome face. Wait, did I just say handsome? Oh my Olympians, What will happen with me if this guy's near me?

"Can you show me where will I sleep?"Aresu asked.

"Of course. Follow me." I said, and I showed him his room that was next to mine. Because I haven't had any roommate, that room was never used, so it was just there, empty and lonely. But I had that slight feeling, that this wouldn't last long now. And I was right. He quickly made it comfortable and full of posters about tanks and all.

.....

In fact I don't know what this guy's doing here, in this school. He doesn't study just going to clubs and bars. Flirting with every girl in school, but he never takes any of them on a date, or to our dorm. What was really weird and rude, but at the same time I felt relieved that none of them is interesting for him. Unfortunately I seemed like relly intersting for him, because he didn't stop to stop following me. The guy was just too clingy! For the first two week, it was okay and to be honest, kind of adorable, but now, after three months, it was disturbing. And to make things worse, our schedule matched! Not like one or two, but all of them! I had to tolerate him for now three month every day, and when I'm saying every day I mean it. The only place he's not with me, are in the studios where I'm working. Don't get me wrong, I like him, he has a great, funny and sarcastic character, but because of this I can't get him out of my head! I want to become closer to him, but I'm afraid if I tell him my fears, and my true self he'll be disgusted in me and will avoid me.

 

 

> _A month later_

"Today is the final exams. This day part us from oue summer vacation!"shouted Senso, as he walked out from his room." I mean I know that it's just 5 weeks but it's still vacation and...."he stopped when he saw that.


End file.
